Parentage: The Dendrobium variety ‘Suden1603’ is the result of a planned breeding program. ‘Suden1603’ originated as a seedling from the crossing of Dendrobium ‘B’ (not patented), the seed parent, with Dendrobium ‘J2No.1’ (not patented), the pollen parent. Both parents were developed by, and are owned by, the inventor and were never commercially released. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand in October of 2002. The new variety was first selected in February of 2005 due its unique growth and bloom characteristics, in a research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand belonging to the inventor. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Suden1603’, to confirm the stability and uniformity of the unique characteristics first observed.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Suden1603’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in June of 2006 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.